Still Falling in Love with You
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Takes place after chapter 700) Lima belas tahun berlalu setelah perang shinobi keempat berakhir. Naruto dan Sasuke telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga, namun akankah mereka tetap memendam perasaan yang terkubur dalam hati mereka ? (Note : OOC, Yaoi & Typo). Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


Lima belas tahun berlalu sejak perang shinobi keempat berakhir. Banyak hal telah berubah di Konoha. Dan saat ini Naruto telah menjadi hokage ketujuh serta telah menikah dengan Hinata. Hampir seluruh teman-teman Naruto juga telah menikah.

Kini, Naruto berada di dalam ruangan nya di kantor Hokage. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, namun ia masih belum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kerja nya. Ia masih sibuk membaca laporan misi yang diberikan beberapa anggota ANBU yang baru saja kembali dari misi.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Kini, ia fokus menatap ke arah pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

"Naruto-nii, ada seorang pria berjubah hitam di gerbang desa yang mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu." , ucap Konohamaru sambil menundukkan kepala. Kini ia sudah menjadi seorang jounin pembimbing dan mulai mengurangi kenakalan nya, namun ia masih tak merubah panggilan nya terhadap Naruto walaupun Naruto telah menjadi seorang hokage.

"Siapa orang itu ?"

"Tidak tahu. Ia menggunakan topeng yang menutupi wajah nya. Tinggi nya kira-kira seperti ini dan memiliki rambut hitam." , Konohamaru menggerakkan tangan dan meletakkan tangan nya diatas kepala nya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Bisakah kau sampaikan pada Hinata-chan bahwa aku akan pulang telat hari ini ?", pinta Naruto sambil menggerakkan mouse dan mematikan laptop nya.

"Tidak, kecuali kau mentraktir ramen untukku." , ujar Konohamaru.

Naruto menatap dengan jengkel dan menggaruk tengkuk nya, "Uhh… baiklah, besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen."

"Arigato, Naruto-nii."

Naruto tersenyum dan membentuk hand seal untuk berteleportasi ke gerbang desa menggunakan sunshin no jutsu.

Perlahan, kepulan asap muncul dan kini Naruto berada di gerbang desa. Seorang pria dengan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajah nya tampak berdiri sambil bersandar di dekat gerbang desa.

"Siapa ka-" , ucapan Naruto terputus seketika. Ia merasakan chakra yang sangat familiar. Ia menghampiri pria bertopeng itu dan memeluknya. "Teme, tumben sekali kau kembali ke desa. Lama tak bertemu denganmu."

Pria bertopeng itu melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajah nya dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan, kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa saat, Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Teme, ayo masuk ke dalam. Kita mengobrol di kantor Hokage saja." , tawar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih tak beranjak meninggalkan posisi tempat nya berdiri saat ini.

"Tidak, Sakura dan Sarada akan tahu bila aku kembali ke Konoha."

"Lho, mengapa ? Bukankah itu bagus ? Mereka sangat merindukanmu, lho. Bahkan Sarada-chan sering bertanya mengenaimu setiap kali berjumpa denganku."

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Yare yare… kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mengobrol di 'tempat itu' ?"

"Hn"

….*….

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di lembah akhir yang merupakan perbatasan antara Konoha dan Otogakure. Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kepala patung Hashirama Senju.

"Tak kusangka, pertarungan terakhir denganmu bagaikan baru saja terjadi kemarin" , Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip bagaikan membentuk suatu untaian di langit malam. Dari kejauhan, sinar rembulan memantulkan cahaya lembut nya dan menerangi wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kini, sudah lima belas tahun berlalu."

"Hehe.. tempat ini benar-benar membawa banyak kenangan bagi kita. Aku masih ingat pertarungan terakhir bersamamu sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha. Lalu, tempat ini juga menjadi saksi pertarungan terakhir kita sekaligus kali pertama kau mencurahkan isi hati mu padaku." , Naruto tersenyum mengingat momen-momen sesudah pertarungan terakhir mereka.

"Tempat ini juga menjadi saksi dimana leluhur kita bertarung satu sama lain. Tempat ini sama sekali tak berubah." , ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangan nya di atas kepala dan berbaring di atas batu yang keras dan dingin.

"Hehe.. kau sekarang menjadi lebih cerewet, teme. Kau benar-benar berubah sejak mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku."

"Diamlah, dobe !"

Naruto berbaring di samping Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke arah langit malam.

Langit malam yang berbintang mengingatkan Naruto akan malam yang sama sesudah pertarungan terakhir mereka lima belas tahun lalu dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berbaring berdampingan setelah bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka yang tersisa. Dan malam ini terasa bagaikan sebuah déjà vu .

"Teme, mengapa kau tak ingin bertemu Sakura dan Sarada ?", tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Aku merasa bila menikahi Sakura merupakan hal yang salah."

Naruto hampir saja tergelincir dari patung batu tempat nya berbaring setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Seketika, ia menatap iris onyx Sasuke yang masih berbaring di samping nya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, teme. Kau tahu, banyak pria yang mengincar Sakura, terutama Lee dan aku." , Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang tersipu-sipu.

Sasuke menatap iris biru Naruto dan mendelik. Naruto menyadari kekeliruan dalam ucapan nya dan menepuk kepala nya.

"Gomen ne, teme. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah mencintai Sakura" , ucap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf Naruto. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri.

Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke yang melonggarkan kewaspadaan nya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri seperti ini. Ia pun mulai penasaran dan memutuskan mendengarkan Sasuke dengan serius.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menikahinya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku hanya rindu untuk kembali memiliki keluarga, dan aku pun ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha, dobe."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, teme. Sebetulnya, alasan utama ku menikahi Hinata karena aku lelah sendirian dan akupun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.", ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar berubah dalam lima belas tahun. Penuaan mulai tampak di wajah nya, serta penampilan yang berubah. Bahkan, model rambut bokong ayam yang merupakan ciri khas nya pun sudah tak lagi dipertahankan nya. Rambut nya tak lagi ditata mencuat dan dibiarkan nya tergerai. Penampilan Sasuke terkesan berantakan dan wajah nya tak lagi menunjukkan keangkuhan dan keanggunan khas Uchiha.

Menatap Sasuke saat ini membuat Naruto terkenang akan banyak kebersamaan mereka di masa lalu. Mulai dari akademi, bersama sebagai tim 7 dan satu persatu kenangan mulai muncul di benak Naruto.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Aku rindu akan masa lalu ku di Konoha. Seandainya saja Itachi-nii tidak membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dan aku tidak meninggalkan desa, mungkin saja saat ini akan berbeda."

"Ya. Aku terkadang berpikir, bila seandainya aku tak mengejarmu dan tak menikahi Hinata. Kira-kira aku akan menjadi seperti apa ?", ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

"Entahlah"

Naruto dan Sasuke tak lagi berbicara. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti di antara mereka. Namun, tak seorangpun berniat memulai percakapan. Mereka seolah larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Merasa bosan dengan keheningan, Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Teme, apakah kau masih ingat mengenai pertemuan pertama kita ?"

"Hn"

"Saat itu aku sangat jengkel sekaligus iri padamu. Kau menyebalkan, sok tampan, sok keren. Pokoknya menjengkelkan. Lalu, aku semakin kesal saat mengetahui kau berada di tim yang sama dengaku da-" , ucapan Naruto terputus. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapan nya sendiri dan meringis mengingat nya.

"-Dan untuk pertama kali nya kita berciuman, bukankah begitu, dobe ?" , Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Naruto dengan tenang.

"Te-teme, hentikan ! I-itu memalukan !" , pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut-sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman tipis. Seketika, timbul keinginan jahil dalam pikiran nya.

"Lalu, kita juga pernah berciuman dibawah air terjun saat tangan kita berdua menempel."

"Urusai, teme !", kini wajah Naruto memerah bagaikan tomat yang ranum.

"Ah, setelah itu, kau bahkan menginap di rumah ku dan tidur bersama di kamar ku selama dua hari.", lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"I-itu karena tangan kita menempel. Jadi, aku terpaksa mengikutimu kemanapun, teme."

"Benarkah ? Sebetulnya aku masih tak mengerti beberapa hal mengenaimu, dobe.", goda Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Mengapa ? Bukankah aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan menjelaskan semua hal, termasuk alasanku mengejarmu setelah pertarungan terakhir ?"

"Masih ada hal yang belum kau jelaskan."

"Benarkah ? Seingatku aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Mengapa kau begitu senang saat bertemu denganku ? Tadi, kau bahkan memelukku sangat erat."

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu. Lebih dari dua tahun sejak kali terakhir kau kembali ke Konoha, itupun hanya untuk menemui Sakura dan Sarada."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memang sangat jarang kembali ke Konoha. Bahkan ia tak kembali di hari ulang tahun putri nya ataupun tanggal pernikahan nya dengan Sakura. Ia hanya kembali di saat ia memang ingin.

Sebetunya, dapat dikatakan bila Sasuke tengah melarikan diri. Ia melarikan diri dari penduduk Konoha akibat dosa masa lalu nya. Dan tak hanya itu, ia bahkan melarikan diri dari keluarga nya sendiri.

Kini, perasaan cinta nya pada Sakura telah padam. Lebih tepatnya, memang tak pernah ada. Sejak awal, Sakura tak pernah mengisi hati nya, tak peduli seberapa keras usaha yang dilakukan Sakura. Hati Sasuke telah diisi oleh seseorang, dan orang tersebut kini berada di samping nya.

"Dobe, pernahkah kau memikirkan bila selama ini kau tengah membohongi dirimu sendiri ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja tidak, aku tak berbohong pada siapapun, termasuk diriku sendiri. " , Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Memangnya kenapa ? Kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri ?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin ? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kurasa, aku mencintai seseorang, dan tentu saja orang itu bukan Sakura. Namun, aku tak pernah mengungkapkan nya."

Mata Naruto membulat seketika, ia menatap Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Siapa orang itu ? Ayo, cepat ceritakan padaku." , ucap Naruto dengan antusias.

"Kau"

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Ia segera duduk dan berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjatuh dari kepala patung tempatnya berbaring. Ia mulai mengorek lubang telinga nya.

"Aku tidak sedang berkhayal, kan ?" , gumam Naruto pada diri nya sendiri sambil mencubit lengan nya beberapa kali serta menampar wajah nya sendiri.

"Tidak."

Naruto menggeser tubuh nya menjauhi Sasuke seolah berusaha membuat jarak.

"Kau tahu, percintaan diantara dua orang pria adalah hal terlarang. Lagipula, kita berdua sudah menikah dan memiliki istri serta anak. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain bila mengetahui bahwa kita berdua saling jatuh cinta ?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Uh… teme" , Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sebetulnya… aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Aku merasa menikahi Hinata-chan adalah kesalahan dan aku merasa terbebani karena aku menikahinya untuk menepati janjiku pada Neji untuk melindunginya."

"Kurasa kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata." , ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Kini ia pun tak lagi berbaring dan duduk di atas kepala patung.

"Ya, dan kaupun tak seharusnya meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, sejak pertarungan terakhir kita sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha, aku sadar bila sebetulnya aku menyukaimu. Rasa suka itu sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun lebih dari sekadar teman. Aku tak berhenti memikirkanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu, bahkan saat kau terus menerus menghindariku."

"Pun diriku. Saat itu aku menghindarimu karena aku tak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini. Kini, aku tak bisa lagi menipu diriku dan terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu."

"Sasuke….", Naruto tertegun dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan dibawah sinar rembulan. Masih tersisa sedikit kemudaan dan kesegaran di wajah Sasuke. Mata onyx bagaikan langit malam yang kelam, hidung mancung nan rupawan dan bibir merah yang menyegarkan serta menggoda bagaikan karya seni terbaik yang diciptakan oleh pemahat patung ternama dengan keindahan yang terlalu indah untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Naruto.."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mulai melumat bibir Naruto. Seolah terbawa suasana, Naruto mulai berbaring dan Sasuke berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto sambil tetap mencium Naruto dan meletakkan kedua tangan di samping tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tak melepaskan ciuman nya sedetikpun dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus bagaikan vampire yang haus akan darah. Naruto mulai terengah-engah, dan hembusan nafas Naruto yang hangat sedikit menggelitik hidung Sasuke.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, di lembah akhir yang merupakan saksi bisu moment-moment penting bagi mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menciptakan moment baru yang selamanya akan terpatri di dalam memori mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah mereka puas berciuman. Dan Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto serta beranjak berdiri.

"Teme, kemana kau akan pergi ?"

"Melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini. Setidaknya, temani aku malam ini."

"Kau harus kembali pada keluargamu. Mereka pasti menunggumu dan khawatir karena kau masih belum kembali."

"Begitupun kau, teme."

"Mulai sekarang, panggil lah aku Sasuke-kun."

"Heh, sudah lama aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku Naruto-chan. Selain itu, kau harus sering kembali dan menemuiku."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap memanggilmu dobe atau aku tak sudi menemuimu lagi."

"Curang" , Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan memonyongkan bibir bagaikan seorang kekasih yang tengah merajuk. Sasuke melangkah maju dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

"Sayonara, dobe"

"Mata ashita ne, Sasuke-kun" , balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Mata ashita ne ? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bertemu denganku lagi." , jawab Sasuke dengan sinis sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku yakin akan segera bertemu denganmu lagi, baka Sasuke-kun. Dan aku akan selalu menunggu mu di Konoha. Maka kuharap lain kali kau menemuiku langsung di kantor Hokage."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu langsung di kantor Hokage. Dan saat itu, mungkin aku akan meminta lebih darimu."

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menggembungkan pipi, membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk kembali megecup bibir Naruto.

"Mata ashita ne, dobe" , ujar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan hingga Sasuke tak lagi terlihat dari pandangan nya. Beban di hati Naruto maupun Sasuke seolah terangkat setelah mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Kini baik Sasuke maupun Naruto yakin bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Dan, mulai saat ini, cinta di hati mereka akan semakin bersemi.

-おわり Owari **-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana ? Apakah romance SasuNaru nya cukup terasa atau alur nya terlalu cepat ?<br>**

**Oh ya, apakah ada yang menyadari maksud 'lain kali' yang diucapkan Naruto & 'akan' yang diucapkan Sasuke ? 'Akan' itu bermakna kepastian walau nggak disebutin kapan akan dilaksanaiik. Sementara 'lain kali' tidak menunjukkan kepastian**

**Gomen ne kalau fict ini terkesan maksa karena beda dengan ending Naruto yang asli.**

**Thanks udah baca fict ini. Author sangat mengharapkan kritik & saran ^ ^ **


End file.
